Jet Pack Guy
Jet Pack Guy (real name Guy) is an Elite Penguin Force Agent in Club Penguin. He is always seen carrying his jet pack, his preferred form of transportation and his glasses, which he almost never takes off.As revealed during Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge Jet Pack Guy is shown to be very thoughtful and tactical, as such he is the tactical lead of the EPF along with Rookie.Revealed in Field-Ops Personality When we first meet Jet Pack Guy, he seems to have been somewhat of a nice guy, and a skilled agent. As his character has developed we see him as more as a serious agent who is very stern and self-disciplined. His goal is to become a great EPF agent. He also really loves his Jet Pack. Jet Pack Guy is loyal, determined and self-disciplined. He is shown to have a lot of courage and is quite resourceful. History Jet Pack Guy first appeared in PSA Mission 2: G's Secret Mission, in which he comes to rescue the player from the wilderness. The sound of his Jet Pack wakes you up on the second day as G had sent him to track you down and bring you back to the HQ. Not much of him was seen again until PSA Mission 10: Waddle Squad, as a member of the Waddle Squad, a group of Secret Agents who tried to capture Herbert. His Jet Pack crashed at the Beach, however, with a mixture of cream soda and hot sauce, he was able to refuel it. Later, he was fooled by Klutzy into thinking Herbert was at the Dock due to Klutzy's fake Polar Bear cut-out. Then he helped trap the real Herbert P. Bear in the Night Club. He made a brief appearance in PSA Mission 11: The Veggie Villain inspecting the disappearance of several items in the Gift Shop. In Operation: Blackout he was captured along with the other significant agents by Herbert P. Bear. Jet Pack Guy participated in Operation: Hot Sauce at the Pizza Parlor on April 2013. Elite Penguin Force .]] *Jet Pack Guy first appears in the Nintendo DS game similar to the way he did when he debuted; he came to rescue you and Rookie in The Wilderness. When seeing the agent land, Rookie yelled, "IT'S THE JET PACK GUY!" making this his permanent nickname. This marked his second appearance in the history of Club Penguin. He then helps and guides you through the game, often along with Rookie. *During Mission 8, you had to follow him on a Jet Pack so you could get to the Tallest Mountain to continue your Puffle training. *During Mission 10, you must help him gather up the blueprints of the Test Bots by playing Ice Fishing. *During Mission 12, he lands in The Wilderness after running out of fuel on his Jet Pack while chasing the Test Bot, you must get extra Jet Pack fuel and continue the chase for him. *During Operation: Blackout, Jet Pack Guy was captured by Herbert P. Bear on November 22nd. He was set freed by the player along with the other frozen EPF Agents. *During Operation: Hot Sauce, he was investigating the Pizza Parlor. *During Operation: Crustacean, he was near Herbert, and in the UFO, after you complete each room, he appears to say something to you and gives you the background of that room. Trivia *Jet Pack Guy is one of the few penguins who can wear two items of the same category at once. Jet Pack Guy can wear the Jet Pack and the Black Tie. *As revealed in the EPF game 'System Defender' in the 'Advanced Training', he in fact has eyebrows above his glasses. *He never removes his jet pack, except once in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge and PSA Mission 10 and the Club Penguin Shorts episode Best Seat in the House. *If you make a new penguin and use the name "Jet Pack Guy," it'll say: "That Penguin name is not allowed." *During the event of the "Hot Sauce Heist", if you move the pointer over to his face in Ask Jet Pack Guy, he will actually remove his shades and grin at you. *In the Club Penguin Times he submitted a secret that you can bring Green Puffles to Jet Pack Adventure and the things they will do for you. *Jet Pack Guy was named Jet Pack George by Herbert. He has also had other names that Herbert has called him, because Herbert often messes up on his name. *Jet Pack Guy was seen in Operation: Blackout, trapped. *He has won "Best Dressed Agent" 4 times. *In the Club Penguin Official Annual 2013, he reveals that does not like Rookie calling him JPG. *In Issue #389 of the Club Penguin Times, he says that he has a pet goldfish named Flash (who is also his best friend As revealed in Club Penguin Magazine issue #33) and that it makes jet pack memoirs. *He appeared as a flying Rebel Pilot in the Star Wars Takeover TV Commercial. *He does not sleep with his jet pack, it has its own bed as shown in a CP Magazine comic. This also proves he has went on holiday with his jet pack, went to the park and pushed it on the swings and swam whilst wearing it. **In the same issue, his jet pack was stolen, but it turns out it was only Gary using it for tests. Gary said he felt the same way about an invention once. *Jet Pack Guy has The F.I.S.H memorized. *In the Club Penguin Times issue #419, at Rookie's interview, he stated that his favorite food is the hardtack (essentially, hard bread/biscuits). *In issue #420, Aunt Arctic stated that he loves rugged camping. *In issue #427, Jet Pack Guy stated that his resolution would be to train Rookie to an acceptable level of expertise, aka to train Rookie to be a better EPF agent and not make mistakes. *Big Red was his favorite Robo at the Future Party. *Jet Pack Guy is a trained pilot. *In issue #492, it's said he once wrestled a sabre-toothed fluffy. Acquaintances *Jet Pack Guy works with you, Rookie, Gary the Gadget Guy, Dot, Puffle Handler, and The Director (Aunt Arctic) in Missions. *He, along the rest of the EPF, works against Herbert P. Bear, Klutzy, the Test Bots, and Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000. Interview Rookie interviewed Jet Pack Guy in issue 419 of the Club Penguin Times. ---- Rookie: Hiya, JPG! What's the awesomest thing you've done today? I mean other than the everyday awesomeness. JPG: Hello Rookie. It's been busy. Rookie: Okay, first question. Well, second maybe? I don't know. Is it the first or second? JPG: That was the second. Rookie: Right, so...third question? What's your favorite food? JPG: Is this the "really important project" you need help with? Rookie: Ya! You're helping me with this interview, buddy! JPG: Okay. Hardtack. It packs well. Never goes bad. Rookie: What is that? It sounds really cool. Hmm...what else should I ask? JPG: Your last question... please. Rookie: That's it! The perfect question: what is the secret fifth class of the EPF? JPG: Stand back, Rookie. Rookie: He flew away! Must've had an important mission. This is Rookie signing off. Sign off! Gallery In-Game Sprite Jet pack guy's sprite!.png|His in-game sprite shown at Operation: Hot Sauce Jet_Pack_Guy_Sprite.png|Jet Pack Guy in game for Operation: Blackout. Jet_Pack_Guy_Cut-out.png|Jet Pack Guy's cut-out seen at the Stage Sys_JPG.png|Jet Pack Guy's System Defender sprite Appearance Jet_Pack_Guy at Cinema.PNG|Jet Pack Guy at the Stage. 1SneakPeak.jpg|Jet Pack Guy in the Mission Waddle Squad. Jet pack guy.png|Jet Pack Guy during a Mission. Jobs Secret Agent postcard.png|Jet Pack Guy on the PSA Pay Check. Frozen Jet Pack Guy.png|Jet Pack Guy captured in Herbert's Containment Unit. Jet Pack Guy and Rookie.PNG|Jet Pack Guy and Rookie in Mission 10. JetPackGuy.jpg|Jet Pack Guy as seen in the Animated Shorts. JPG in SWT Trailer.jpeg|As seen on the Cinematic Trailer for the Star Wars Takeover. Jet_Pack_Guy_Star_Wars_2013.png|A cut-out of Jet Pack Guy in the trailer of the Star Wars Takeover. Dialogue Jet Pack Guy informing the player that Klutzy is missing.png|Jet Pack Guy informing the player that Klutzy the crab is missing and that he needs your help to find him. Jet Pack Guy assiging orders to the agent.png|Jet Pack Guy assigns orders from the Director to the agent to assist Herbert in finding Klutzy. Messages epfm010312.png|Jet Pack Guy's EPF message from March 1, 2012. EPF_Message_June_22.png|Jet Pack Guy's EPF message from June 22, 2012. JetPackGuyMessageAugust92012.png|Jet Pack Guy's EPF message from August 9, 2012. JetPackGuyMessageAugust302012.png|Jet Pack Guy's EPF message from August 30, 2012. JPG Message Feb 14.png|Jet Pack Guy's Message from February 14, 2013 March 28 JPG Message.png|Jet Pack Guy's Message from March 28, 2013 JPG MESSAGE.png|Jet Pack Guy's EPF message from April 11, 2013 jpg.PNG|Jet Pack Guy's message from May 23, 2013. Jpgepfnov7message.PNG|Jet Pack Guy's EPF Spy Phone message from November 7, 2013 JETPACKGUYMESAGEDEC.png|Jet Pack Guy's message from December 12, 2013 JetPackGuyEPFMessage28May2015.png|May 28, 2015. Artwork Oie transparent (74).png|Jet Pack Guy in Operation Hot Sauce. Jpg.png|Jet Pack Guy during Operation: Hot Sauce File:Jet_Pack_Guy_(2).png|Another picture of Jet Pack Guy during Operation: Hot Sauce Jet Pack Guy Standing.png|Jet Pack Guy as he appears in PSA Mission 10. Jet Pack Guy About To Take Off.png|Jet Pack Guy about to take off in Mission 10. Jet Pack Guy Taking Off.png|Jet Pack Guy taking off in Mission 10. Shape 123 0.png CaradoFoguete.png|Jet Pack Guys' old sprite from the DS game. Penguin856.png|Jet Pack Guy on the PSA Paycheck. JetPackGuy 1.png|Jet Pack Guy reading The F.I.S.H during The Veggie Villain. JetPackGuy 2.png|Jet Pack Guy before he was a main character of Club Penguin. Jet_Pack_Guy_2013_Normal_Pose.png JPG_Happy_2013_Full.png JPG2013Full.png File:Jet Pack Guy.png File:Shape_10_0.png|Jet Pack Guy without his Jet Pack 76EB9289-F210-49CA-BD51-C55BF48EF731.PNG|In newspaper MooseBoose.png Others jetpackguyfigure.png|A small figure of Jet Pack Guy in Card-Jitsu when Gary's Power Card is played. JetPackGuyExposed.png|Jet Pack Guy's identity was revealed in the Club Penguin Times by Herbert in Operation: Blackout. In addition, it revealed that his real name is Guy. Message_Sprites-_Jet_Pack_Guy.png|Jet Pack Guy's Spy Phone Message Sprite (as of April 2013) JatPeckGiy.png|His former Avatar in the EPF Spy Phone messages. Newaskjetpackguy.png|Ask Jet Pack Guy Askjetpackguywhenscrolled.png|Ask Jet Pack Guy when scrolled (Note his eyes shown for the first time) JetPackGuyMiscellaneous.png Name in other languages Sources and references Category:PSA Category:EPF Category:Penguins